


Of Angels And Demons

by unusuallyeddie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Angel and Demon AU, Christianity, Gay, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, No Porn, Sadly, Slight Dirty Talk, Sort Of, as it goes, but also problematic, cursing, everything i write is gay, hell keith is a demon of course hes problematic, questionable mythology, theyre lowkey super cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 16:45:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18077171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unusuallyeddie/pseuds/unusuallyeddie
Summary: Demons and angels were not supposed to mix. Those were the rules, the laws of the universe, the dictation of Heaven and Hell.That being said, there’s always someone who breaks the rules.





	Of Angels And Demons

Demons and angels were not supposed to mix. Those were the rules, the laws of the universe, the dictation of Heaven and Hell.

That being said, there’s always someone who breaks the rules.

And, in typical fashion, that rule-breaker was none other than Keith Kogane, one of the top torturers in Hell with a tendency not to follow Lucifer’s orders.

See, he once caught a glimpse of an angel, a very specific angel, when said angel was briefly guarding the gates of Hell. When he caught a glimpse of caramel skin and blue eyes, the demon was instantly smitten, desperate to find everything out about this angel that he could. So, he went to a Fallen Angel that was very popular amongst younger demons; Takashi Shirogane, or as he was more commonly known, Shiro.

Shiro told him about the young angel, who’s name was Lance. Lance McClain. He was a goofball, a prankster amongst the angels, but he had a heart of gold and often helped out with the fledglings.

Keith decided right then and there he would be the one to corrupt the lovely angel and send him spiralling downwards, directly into Keith’s grasp.

So he waited for his time to strike.

It took a while, a few long centuries, but eventually one of Lance’s pranks got him stationed on Earth amongst humans in an attempt to save them from corruption.

When Keith heard this from Shiro, he immediately went straight to Lucifer himself and begged to be stationed on Earth to corrupt mortal souls. Once he was granted the honor, he fled straight to the upper world, finding where Lance was stationed by following the horribly pure stench of his Grace, tracking him through crowded cities and the mess that was humanity before the demon finally found his prey preaching to a crowd of uninterested children.

“And you see, our Father so loved the world, that he will deliver unto thee eternal life!” Lance finished grandly, as Keith his in the shadows, eyes tracking the angels every move. 

Most of the kids grumbled amongst themselves before walking away, but a few younger children came up to Lance and started to hesitantly ask questions. Lance answered eagerly, blue eyes sparkling, making sure each child knew how loved they were by their ‘Father’. Keith watched with hungry eyes as the children left one by one, until Lance was left standing alone, beaming after the last one toddling away.

“Nice speech, angel.” Keith purred, slinking from the shadows, coming to a stop directly behind Lance, who had tensed up so much it was a miracle he hadn’t fallen over.

The angel made a choked whimpering noise. “Demon.” He whispered.

“That’s right, gorgeous.” Keith said, putting on what most other demons referred to as his ‘sex voice’. “You know why I’m here?”   


Lance seemed to snap out of whatever trance he had been in, whirling around to face Keith and narrowing his gorgeous eyes. “To ruin my work?” He snapped, surprising Keith with the amount of venom in his voice.

Keith blinked. “Er, no, actually.” He said, still caught off guard by the sudden attitude in the angel. Then again, he shouldn’t have been so surprised, angels were warriors of God after all.

Lance mimicked his expression, blinking absently. “Oh...you’re not?”   


Keith shook his head. “No.”   


“What are you here for, then?” Lance asked, crossing his arms.

Keith smirked, able to put on the seductive role once more once he saw how cute Lance was when he go defensive. “I’m here for you, angel.” He said simply.

Lance paused, obviously trying to work out the hidden meaning in Keith’s words. He succeeded after a few moments, eyes widening and face flushing indignantly. “You want me to Fall!”   


Keith rolled his eyes. “Shiro never told me you were so oblivious…” He muttered under his breath before clearing his throat. “I want a lot more than just that, angel. You want to know exactly what I want?” He said, shifting closer to the irresistible goodness radiating off of Lance, hoping he would take the bait.

And he did. “I command you to tell me, demon!”   


Keith scoffed. “Ok, one; you’re not my boss. Two; the name’s Keith. And three…” He shifted closer yet again, letting his voice deepen into something smooth and smoky. “I want to corrupt you,  _ ruin _ you. I want to be the one you scream for. I want to be the one you Fall for. I want to be the reason you’re no longer pure, angel, and I want to do it in the best way I know how. I want to defile you until you’re no longer Righteous but damned. I want you.”   


Lance blinked, jaw hanging open in a way both unattractive and horribly endearing. “You...you want to…”   


“Fuck you, yes.” Keith supplemented.

The angel let out a high-pitched squeak, face burning a flattering shade of crimson. “You-you can’t just  _ say  _ those things! I’m an-I’m an angel! You’re a demon! You can’t-I can’t-” He babbled on until Keith placed a single finger over his lips, making Lance fall silent and burn brighter.

“Why can’t we?” He said simply. “C’mon angel, I can smell your desire.” And he could; the angel was practically melting from want and confusion. “Just give in. I’ll make it worth your while.”   


“I can’t.” Lance practically whined as Keith took away his finger, although he swiped his tongue across his lips as he said it. “It’s not  _ right _ .”   


Keith scoffed. “That’s what you’re worried about? Angel, Heaven is just as corrupt as Hell. You want ‘right’, you won’t find it. You may as well just play the bad guy, at least then you’ll be honest with yourself.”   


Lance bit his lip, and Keith could practically hear his mind whirring and slowly giving in. So he pushed harder.

“Lance…” He whispered gently. “I’ll take care of you.”   


And that was when Lance McClain Fell.

**Author's Note:**

> I've technically posted this before as part of a series, but I have since deleted that series and wanted to post this by itself, so here we go kids


End file.
